Dexter
by storiesbythefan
Summary: Before you read this story, there are a few things i would like to tell you. I am a big fan of the books but the television show did wonders for me. I think Dexter is one of the best shows ever created and my attempt to continue this story in no way wants to cause any harm or show any disrespect the original story or anybody involved in it. Please do read the full story once.


**Dexter...Continued **

**This story starts after the last season. **

**Chapter 1- Nightmare**

Once again i can see myself in this boat, in the middle of a storm and i have this dead woman in my arms. I can't remember who she is but it is someone i love, i can feel that. I see my lips moving, i am saying something but i can't hear what i am saying. I see myself drop this body over the boat into the water and suddenly the boat starts to fill with blood and i can't do anything and i try to scream but i can't, i look around and the entire sea is blood, i wake up in a bath of sweat... I have been having this dream or nightmare everyday since i remember. Then again i don't remember a lot. My name is Harrison, at least that's what they say it is. People say they found washed up here a year ago (I was a the gift of hurricane Laura) and the only name i remembered was Harrison, so they started calling me Harrison.

I better getting going to work now i have a job at the logsfirst. Its a log shipping company i have been working here since they found me. At work there are a few people that i talk to, there's Joanne my boss. She looks at me like i am a lost puppy. Then there is Bazel he drivers one of the trucks here, he's like a friend at least he thinks he is. There is another trucker who hates me for some reason his name's Dave and our account (Brad) who likes bringing pies to work. He is friendly too but the fact is that no matter how i try to open up to these people or no matter how they try to make me comfortable i feel like i am in a cage and i am trying to come out but i can't. I can't remember anything from my past, i feel like there is something in me trying to burst out. I wait for the day to end so that i can once again be lost in my dreams, the only place where somehow i feel at peace, my nightmare.

**Chapter 2- The Woman In Black **

Its Sunday, no work today and its raining outside like it does mostly here. I was just sitting trying to think where am i from. Who am i, this question remains unanswered. I heard the door bell ring. I didn't feel like answering but i did open the door. It was Bazel, half drenched in the rain.

Bazel: Hey Harrison come on out man, the weathers lovely and you are laying eggs at home.

I thought to myself that how can he even think this weather is lovely and how i would kill just to be in a place near a beach in the Sun i imagine i must be from a place like that.

Bazel: Hey man where you lost, come back to earth lets go out, come on.

Me: No Bazel not right now I'm not feeling to well, i want to rest it out. Maybe some other time.

Bazel: Mate you always get away not today though, today evening we are going out for some drinks and we gonna find you a girl, maybe that will cheer you up.

Me: Alright, we go out in the evening but right now i need to rest. So if you want, take the couch cause i off to bed.

Bazel: No mate you continue, I'll be here at 8 be ready.

As Bazel left, i felt like running away from this place. See the thing is i don't know how to behave in front of people. But I've got to try and behave normally so I'll go. As i was still thinking how i would have to go and mix with people my phone rang it was Joanne. I almost felt like not answering but i did.

Joanne: Harrison are you at home?

Me: Yes i am (where else would i be)

Joanne: I'll be there in 15 mins so be ready, and ya I'm bringing Pizza along for lunch.

Me: Sure

Joanne: ok see you then.

Me: Bye

I wanted to tell her not to come but as i am here because of her i can't blow her off all the time. She was the one who found me washed up and then when i didn't remember anything she brought me down here gave me a job a place to live. So in a way i am in her debt. I switched the TV on and waited for her. On the news they were showing something about a murder. The body was chopped up in pieces but after DNA test they found out that it was a girl name Ann, she was in her late 30's blonde. I was still watching this story when there was a knock on the door and it was Joanne. She was wearing her trade mark wind cheater, had a pizza and a couple of beers in her hand.

So Harry what were you doing, thinking of me, she said with a smile. I just smiled. We had our lunch and beers while she told me about her ex boyfriend (the story she had already told me a few times) and anyways i had no stories of my own to tell her it was almost 7:30pm when she decided to take off.

Before i knew it, Bazel was here to pick me up blowing his horn. I asked him to wait for minute before joining him in his blue van.

Bazel: The place we are going is going to blow your mind.

Me: (I wish my mind would blow just now...) and why is that?

Bazel: Just wait and watch.

We drove for almost an hour but it felt like a year with Bazel telling me all about how many girls he has banged. We finally reached this place called NiteCave. It was dark and pretty quite as we entered but as the door opened it was as if a metal band is jamming in my head. It was so loud i was having hard time hearing my own thoughts.

Bazel: Come on let's dance, there's my friend Samantha.

Me: You go ahead; I am sitting at the bar for now.

Bazel: Hey come on man

Me: You go ahead I'll join you in a while.

Samantha was a blonde dressed in a green dress. She said Hi from the dance floor. I smiled and waved back. As those two started dancing i ordered a beer and sat down, trying to think when will i get out of this place. Hours passed, bottles finished as i looked around, suddenly across the dance floor i saw a woman dressed in black she was dancing with some girls. All i could see was her back but for some reason i could not get my eyes off her. While dancing she turned around and i saw her face. She was the woman i see every day in my dreams the only difference was she has short hair and in my dream she had long hair. I was stunned for a while then i decided i need to talk to her so i got up and started walking towards her. Someone caught me from behind and turned me around. It was Samantha.

Samantha: its Bazel he's drunk and he is going to get into a fight.

I ran towards Bazel who was about to get his ass kicked in by a group of college kids. I went in and apologized for Basel's behavior and got him away. I told Samantha its best i take him home now, Samantha agreed. I took him made him lie down on the back seat and i returned in to see if i can find the woman in the black dress but she had already left, so i drove Bazel back.

**Chapter 3- A Story By Blood**

Its been three days since i saw that woman in the club but i just cant get her out of my head. Even while lifting logs I'm thinking about my dream and that woman. How can i daily dream of someone i have never met. I've got to go down to the hardware store, Joanne asked me to. As i was about to leave, Bard came to me.

Bard: Harrison are you going into town?

Me: I am, i am going down to the hardware store.

Bard: hey please take me along. My baby died on me this morning (baby meaning his ford) and i have to go down to the bank.

Me: Sure, come along (I dont care, my mind is anyways not here).

Bard got in and we left for the bank as it would be first on our way. On the way we spoke about the previous weekends baseball match. When we reached the bank i sat in the car as Brad went in. My eyes just went across the road to a small coffee shop and i saw the woman from my dream, she was serving coffee which meant she works here. I didn't know if i should go and speak to her. There was something in me pushing me to get out and go. As i was about to Brad came back.

Brad: Where are you going Harrison.

Me: aah..hah. Want to have coffee?

Brad: coffee? Alright

Brad took a table while i went or the counter.

The woman from the other side said with a smile my name's Vicki what can i get for you. I didn't respond as i was still thinking what to say. When she again repeated herself. My name's Vicki what can i get you?

Me: Two cafe lattés please

Vicki: that would be $3.25

I gave her the money, she handed me the coffee with a smile and went on to the next customer. I went back to Brad but could not take my eyes of her.

Brad: You interested in her?

Me: Ahh what? Me no i was just...

Brad: Its good at least i saw you looking at a woman.

Me: Lets leave i have to go the hardware store.

Brad: Harrison you are funny, you just said for the coffee, alright lets go.

We got up and left.. (I had to get away) while we drove to the hardware store all could think was of that woman, suddenly Brad said hey stop the car looks like something's wrong here. I looked outside and there was a crowd, i pulled over and got out. There was cops asking the crowd to step away there was a body on the sidewalk. I could here the cops discussing what may have happened. I went a little closer i (I dont know why but i did), I saw there was a lot of blood next to the body with a few splashes here and there. As i stood there i did not think of anything else, it was like i was lost in the blood. It was like i could almost see what happened there. This man was attacked from the back with a heavy blunt object. He was hit just once, as he fell he turned and tried to hold the wall on his left but he just about reached it and fell on the pavement. It was like the blood was telling me a story.

Brad: Hey Harrison get over here we better get going these cops are starting to get angry.

I could hear the cops again shouting get out of here as the crowd dispersed. We got into the car and left. As i was being torn apart from inside as half of me wanted to know how was i dreaming about Vicki each night and the other half wanted to know how was the blood telling me a story.

**Chapter 4- A Natural Instinct **

Its been a quite a while I've been coming to this coffee shop everyday. I started talking to Vicki a while ago i did not tell her about my dream. Actually she started talking to me as i started coming here daily one evening she came up to me and said that she is already dating someone so there is no use of me coming down here daily and looking at her. I had to quickly explain that this was never my intention, all i wanted to do you become her friend. To which she smiles and said for friends her life is always open. So i come down here almost daily and chit chat with her, sometimes drive her home to. I have met her boyfriend Darren seems like an alright chap. He has been here for around 6 months now. Today I'm having coffee alone as she has left early today. I finished my coffee and left for home.

I had a bath and was sitting in front of the tv. I have nothing to do, nothing to watch. I tried to sleep but was not able to. It was almost 1am, when the phone rang it was Vicki. She was drunk and asked me if i can pic her up from the local club as Darren and she had an argument and he left. So i got in my car and drove to the club. When i reached there Vicki was sitting out side and she was pretty drunk.

Vicki: Hey Harrison, you came.

Me: Of course. Come lets go now.

I helped her get in the car and left the club. As we started to move she started telling me that she saw Darren with another girl and that's what they had a fight over. She was upset and i didn't know what to say. I just told her that she should stop crying and try to sleep. Suddenly my car stopped, it was giving a little trouble now and then. I got out and tried to check what's wrong but couldn't figure out anything. While i was still checking, Vicki got out and started walking. I noticed her and asked her what was she doing, she turned around and said I"m going home. I locked the the car and started to walk with her as she was hardly able to walk.

Vicki: Harrison do you think i made a mistake? Was Darren saying the truth.

Me: I'm not sure but you should talk to him once.

Vicki: No i wont, he can if he wants to. I think he was lying...or maybe he was not.

One could tell that Vicki was high. We continued walking towards her house. As we turned into a dark corner. Suddenly a guy jumped out in front of us with a knife. He was well built, had on a black monkey cap. He said in his husky voice: Give me your wallet, give me your bag as he looked towards Vicki. She looked scared and like she was sober all of a sudden. As he moved towards Vicki, I grabbed his hand and twisted it, now the knife pointing towards him. He tried to hit me with his other hand but i just pushed him up against the wall. He was against the wall with his right hand stuck behind his back and his other hand twisted with his knife touching his neck. I would have easily pushed the knife into his neck. And something in me wanted to, the more he tried to move the more easy it was for me. I heard Vicki scream no Harrison let him go. I looked at her and she looked scared, not scared of that guy but scared of me. I left him, holding on to his knife. He ran and I let him. I threw the knife away and went towards Vicki she was shell shocked. I walked her to her house and turned back to go to my car. The weird thing was i did not feel scared when that guy came in front of me, in fact i felt good when i had him against the wall with the knife to his neck. I did not panic like most of us would, it was like a natural instinct.

**Chapter 5- The Bad Egg**

Again i woke up in a bath of sweat. It was 9am and a Friday so i had to rush to work, i also had to visit Vicki after what happened last night I'm not sure if she is all right. I left for work.

At work, Joanne was not there as she was out of town for some work. So i finished up work as soon as possible and went to meet Vicki at the cafe, but when i reached the cafe i came to know that Vicki did not come in today. I called her cell but she didn't answer. I was a bit worried so i decided to go to her place. On the way to her place i was thinking about what happened last night about the look on her face. I reached her house and knocked on the door. She opened the door and i could tell she had been crying.

Me: Vicki what's wrong are you all right?

Vicki: No I'm not, i tried calling Darren but he is not answering. He does not want to talk to me.

And she started to cry again.

Me: Vicki don't cry, i am sure he will call you. He must be busy. You try and sleep i am going for some work i will be back soon.

I left, i was not sure why as i did not have any work but i could not see Vicki cry. So i got in my car and decided to go meet Darren, i knew where he stayed as Vicki showed me his house once. When i reached there i went to knock on the door but i heard a girls voice from inside. I did not knock as Darren was supposed to be staying alone. Instead i peeped in from the side window, i saw Darren and that girl on the bed naked having sex. I stepped back. I went back to my car and sat there, now i knew that Darren was a bad egg but how was i going to tell Vicki. I drove away, back to my place. I sat for a few hours trying to think how to tell Vicki then i decided not yo tell her at all. A few days passed Vicki was a little better now. One evening i drove to her place, i saw Darren there with Vicki, she looked so happy as she saw me she said see Harrison you were right Darren was busy with some work as he got free he came to me and also told me how there was no one else in his life.

Darren: Ya Harrison, i am sorry you were troubled that night i promise that wont happen again i will take care of Vicki.

I wanted to believe him but i knew he was lying, anyways i could not say anything this now so i left. The next day i met Vicki and she told me that she and Darren were going to Brazil for a month, they were going to leave in a weeks time. I said i was happy for her but i was not, i knew that Darren was cheating on her. I decided not to say anything to Vicki instead i will talk to Darren about what i saw. I felt and went back to work and thought will go to Darren's place in, the evening and talk to him before Vicki gets off from work.

**Chapter 6- I Am Dexter**

Again i was having that dream but it felt different. i was standing in this boat in the middle of a terrible storm. I had Vicki in my arms, she was unconscious and i drop her over the edge. As she hits the water the water turns red and she opens her eyes and screams out my name. Asking me to help her but i just stand there and see her go under water. I wake up. As decided i was to go to Darren's place in the afternoon to speak to him about what i saw. I switched on the tv while i had my breakfast i as surfed through channels i came across the news they were speaking about Ann the murder victim apparently they say she was a victim of a serial killer who has just added another victim to his list. They say her name was Alice and the, they showed her pic. I was surprised and shocked as this was the same girl i had seen with Darren just two nights ago. I got up a started straight for Darren's house. I did not know what i was going to ask him but i needed to make sure Vicki was safe. I reached his house he was not there. I should have left or should have waited for him but i didn't i went around the back and got in from a window which was left open by mistake i guess.

Once in his house i had no idea what i was doing there. But something was telling me i am right where i should be. I started to look around i did not know what i was looking for but i knew i will find something while looking around i found a frame with a pic of Vicki and Darren. I picked it up and so looking at it when i heard a car as i turned around to look outside at who had come the frame slipped from my hand, i didn't even look down as i moved towards the door to see who had come but there was no one it seems like someone was just passing.

I went back next to the bed to pic up the pictures but what i saw was that along with the picture was Vicki and Darren there were other pictures on the ground to. There was around five pictures all had Darren in them but with other girls. Among the pictures there was a picture of Alice and one of Ann as well. I knew what i was dreading was real. Suddenly i heard someone say...Who are you? As i turned around someone hit me with something heavy on my head and i blacked out.

I woke up, tied to a chair. I had no idea how long was i out for. My head hurt, but for the first time in months i felt better, I wasn't scared, i felt relieved. My hands were tied behind the chair. I twisted and turned but was not able to free myself. I noticed i nail sticking out of the wall behind me i somehow managed to reached it and rubbed the rope against it. I was free, i looked around in the room there was a table with around four five knifes on it, i picked up one when i heard someone come so i went and sat back in the chair with my hands behind, as if they were tied up. looked up and saw Darren walk down the stairs looking towards me, he went straight to the table and picked up a knife. Good he did not notice that one was missing.

Darren: Who are you, who are you Harrison? Are you a cop?

Me: No Darren, I'm not. But i know exactly who you are.

Darren: You should not have come here, I was going to leave this place next week. Now i will have to kill you and don't like to kill anyone.

Me: What about Ann, Alice...

Darren: They had to die, they were evil they were trying to tell me what to do. I don't like to be told what to do.

Me: So you think you will get away with all this. You will not be able to, you will be caught.

I knew i was,messing with his head, i could see it in his eyes, i wanted him to get angry.

Darren: Dont tell me what to do.

Me: Listen to me you should hand yourself over to the cops. You cant get out of this.

I could see it, he was getting angry, his eyes had turned red.

Darren: Shouted "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO" and he moved towards me holding the knife up. As he came close, i grabbed him and stabbed him in the arm. He tried to push me but i stepped away, he fell on the ground hitting his head on the table, he blacked out. As i saw him lying on the ground i knew what needed to be done. I got him up on the table, tied him down and waited, waited for him to come around. When he did, i leaned over him and looked into his eyes. He was angry but more than that scared.

Darren: Why are you doing this, let me go. I promise i will leave Vicki alone.

Me: I can't let you go, you have to end here.

Darren: Harrison you are a nice caring person you can't do this.

Me: I though the same but you reminded me that i to am a monster on the inside.

I took duct tape and put it over his mouth cause i did not want to hear his voice, all i wanted to hear was my heart beat, which was beating fast, very fast. I took the knife to his chest and said to him you asked me who i am, when i came here i did not know but now i do and i slowly put the knife through his chest. As his heart stopped to beat, mine beat like i was alive for the first time. I looked at him and said who am i,**I AM****DEXTER**...


End file.
